Ninerella and The Lying Game
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: It's sort of a crossover between Cinderella, The Lying Game, and House Of Anubis.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Lying Game part of the story is both the TV show and the book series!

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Chapter 1- Adoption

Nina's POV

I can't believe that my Gran died just before break, but what I really can't believe is that the Mercers adopted me. Of course not Joy's parents, but the ones that live in Tuscon, Arizona. One of my sisters is adopted, too. So I'm not alone. Her name is Sutton. At first she tried to convince me that she was her long lost twin sister Emma, but I wasn't so sure. My other new sister was Laurel.

Of course the Mercers let me go back to England. They also sent Laurel and Sutton along, too. Sutton's friends Madeline and Charlotte were sad that she was leaving, but before we left they kept saying we look identical. It's possible that we were twins, because told me that I was separated from my two identical sisters at birth. Maybe she is my one of my identical sisters.

"Hey Sutton? When's your birthday?" I asked her.

"July 7th, why?" she responded.

"That's my birthday, too. I need to tell you something. When I was born, I was separated from my two identical sisters. Of course, fate made my parents get killed by a drunk driver," I explained.

"Were they your birth parents?" she asked. I nodded. "Come with me," she said pulling me into her room. She took out her laptop, while I stared at the pictures on the bulletin board by the computer desk.

"Hey Emma, what's-" I heard from the laptop. She only stopped when she saw me.

"Sutton. Apparently, we have another twin. She says that her twin sisters were separated from her at birth. She knew our birth parents, but she says they were killed by a drunk driver," said the girl I now knew to be Emma.

"I don't remember them much," I added.

"How do you know she's not lying?" asked Sutton.

"Sutton, look at our faces," Emma said holding our faces together

"Sutton!" Emma and I exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

"What's going on?" asked Laurel walking into the room with Mads and Char. The Twitter Twins tagged along, too.

"Whoa! There's three of you I gotta tweet this!" Lili exclaimed.

"Me, too!" said Gabby, as their thumbs started to dance across the screens of their iPhones.

"Yeah, we found out that we are triplets," said the real Sutton.

"Even better," the Twitter Twins said Simultaneously.

"Guess what our gift is to you?  
>We are coming to England with you! Ethan, Thayer, and Garret are coming, too. Ethan got a scholarship," Mads explained.<p>

"Awesome! This means we get to continue the Lying Game!" Sutton exclaimed. They all nodded their heads and I just nodded along.

"I wonder who will room who," Char said.

"I think I know. Since they are converting the attic into a room, we will have more space. Mads, Char, Laurel, and Sutton can room together. Emma can room Patricia, Joy, and Mara. I will room with Amber and the Twitter Twins," Informed.

"Good plan," said everyone else.

A/N: Read and Review please!

-Cari xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Plans Gone Wrong

A/N: Prom never happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or The Lying Game!

Nina's POV

As soon as the cab dropped us all off, I ran inside. "Hello! I'm back and I brought people!" I announced.

"Nina?" asked a boy's voice.

"Fabian?" I responded. As soon as I saw him, I ran into his arms and buried my face into his should.

"I missed you," I said into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he responded.

"Are you to dating?" asked Laurel. I shook my head. "That's a shame. He's cute," said Sutton walking up behind me.

"Very," said the Twitter Twins.

"I agree with her," said Emma walking up, too.

"I should probably introduce everybody. That Madeline and her brother Thayer Vega, Charlotte Chamberlain, Ethan Landry, Garret what's his face, Laurel Mercer, and my long lost sisters, Sutton Mercer and Emma Paxton; we're triplets," I introduced. I saw Joy walk in.

"Nina can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked me.

"Of course. You guys can talk to Fabian," I said as I left the room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stay away from Fabian and do everything or else," she demanded deviously.

"Or what?" I retorted.

"Or I will make your life a living hell. I'll also tell Victor where you put the cup of Ankh," she said all up in my face. I reluctantly gave in. "I also want you to take the cellar room."

" NO! Fabian is my best friend, you can't keep him away from me," I shouted at her.

"Watch me!" she yelled back. She marched out of the room. I followed quickly behind her. It was when she walked up to Fabian, that I knew what she was doing. She walked up to Fabian and kissed him full on the lips. I ran out of the room, tears filled my eyes.

"Joy, I can't believe you just did that!" Amber yelled at Joy. Joy walked over to me.

"I'll make an exception. You can room with who ever you want, but you still have to do what i say and stay away from Fabian," I nodded, and ran to my new room. I buried my face into my pillow, and screamed loudly.

"Nina are you okay?" asked Laurel. I sat up in bed.

"Yeah! Just allergies," I lied; I wiped my eyes.

"Honey, you are a terrible liar, and you know Fabian likes you," she informed me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I want to room with you. Madeline is too. Sutton and Charlotte agreed." I nodded.

"Thank you," I told her. I knew from that heart to heart chat we just had, that we were going to be really good friends/siblings. And from then on I was basically was Joy's slave that she treats like dirt.

A/N: Read and Review please!

-Cari xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 Masquerade Details

Chapter 3- Masquerade Details

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Damn you Scooba Steve! Where's that quote from?

Nina's POV

For the next two weeks, I continued to be Joy's servant. Thankfully Amber, Laurel, and Madeline me complete Joy's outrageous demands. Emma would've helped me, but I was afraid of getting caught because she is one of Joy's roommates.

"Guys! Mara got Mr. Sweet to let us throw a dance!" Amber said excitedly.

"Omigosh! Charlotte, Madeline, Laurel, and I were on the dance committee back in Tuscon. Can we help?" Sutton asked hopefully.

"We threw the sickest dances. You should've been there for Sutton's 16th party," Madeline informed.

"Okay, do you have any ideas?" Amber asked.

"Maybe we should do a masquerade ball," Charlotte suggested.

"That's a good start any other ideas?" asked Mara.

"We should also get them to vote for five boys and five girls. Then, two hours after the ball starts, we could announce the five nominees for boys and girls, and then, they can start voting for the winner; we announce them at midnight," Sutton added.

"That's a really good idea! Do you have any ideas?" Madeline asked me.

"Nope! I'm just gonna go upstairs and write," I told them, popping the p on nope.

"What are you writing?" asked Laurel.

"Words... On paper," I told them, which made them giggle a bit. (A/N: I used "I'm writing words on paper" because I used to be insecure about letting people know what I'm writing)

I ran upstairs to write down an idea for a song I got. I wasn't even 15 minutes later, when Joy started to call for me... again.

"Nina!"she yelled. I immediately ran to her room.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. Her face became distorted with rage. She rose her hand and slapped me hard across the face; hard enough to give me a bruise.

"You address me as ma'am. Do you understand," she said darkly. Tears were streaming down my face, but I still nodded.

"For disobeying me, I want you to give me your locket," she dementedly demanded. I looked down at my locket. It was a locket that would send rainbow prisms around the room when it catches the light. It also has a purple gem in the center. I swear that Sutton has one similar to mine, but with a red gem. My mother had one similar to mine too, but hers had a white gem. Gran gave it to me before she died. This is the locket I had since I was a baby. At first I was worn as a bracelet, but when I was able to where it as a necklace I did.

"My mom gave it this to me when I was a baby," I protested, but all she did was slap me harder this time. Reluctantly, I gave her the necklace. As soon as it her hand, I ran out of the room.

After I shut the door, I was starting to sob hard as i slid down the door. I was so busy crying that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. "Are you okay?" asked the voice. I looked up, it was Fabian. I nodded. I got up from the ground and started to walk to my room.

"Nina. You're still not a very good liar," he said as he followed me. I stopped; I knew I was a horrible liar, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. I looked into his eyes.

"Have you been avoiding me? Why aren't we hanging out any more? Did you only hang out with me because of the mystery?" he asked sounding kind of hurt.

"Of course not! I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out lately. I just have been a bit busy lately, that's all," I half-lied. I have been busy, but only because Joy has been making sure that I'm too busy to see Fabian. He looked liked he was debating on whether to believe me, but after about a minute, he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear, which sent chills down my back.

"I missed you, too," I told him back. We slowly pulled away.

"There's a Sibuna reunion at the burnt old tree, tomorrow," he informed me. I smiled and nodded. I gave him one quick hug before I went back to my room. When I walked in I saw Amber, Mads, and Laurel discussing the ball.

"Nina! The ball is going to be amazing. It's going to be in two weeks. Don't forget about our reunion tomorrow because after that we all are going to buy dresses for the masquerade," Amber told me. I nodded.

"Is that a bruise on your face?" Madeline asked. I quickly covered the spot where Joy hit me. I can't let them find out that Joy hit me. If Joy found out that they knew, then knows how much worse she will treat me.

"I just tripped and hit my face on the bed post. No biggie," I lied to them.

"Your lying has improved, but not enough for us to believe that you are telling the truth," Laurel said comfortingly. After about a minute, I caved.

"Joy has been making sure I do what she says," I told them. They gasped.

"Looks like it's time to kick off the first Lying Game prank of the school year," Madeline said to Laurel. They smiled at each other, and Laurel took out her phone.

"Girls! I have the perfect prank to kick off the Lying Game this year," Laurel said into the phone.

A/N: Read and review please! A little info about the characters. The Twitter Twins have honey blond hair and hazel eyes... I think. Emma and Sutton have the same features as Nina. Laurel has blonde hair and blue eyes. Madeline has black hair and blue eyes. Charlotte has red hair and blue eyes. Garret has blonde hair, brown eyes. Thayer has dark brown hair, blue eyes. Ethan has black hair and brown eyes. Until you read next time!

-Cari xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Revenge Thy Name Is Sutton

Disclaimer: I own zip!

Sutton's POV (A/N: Finally, somebody else's POV)

I was happy that this school had a tennis team. Of course, being me, my girls and had to join. I made team captain, too. I was so glad. It only turned bad when Joy did what she did to Nina. I was so mad. I got Nina to join the team, too, and she did so well that Ms. Robinson made her my co-captain.

Today is the day after Joy slapped Nina and I say it's time for a little revenge prank or two.

"Nina, can you help me pass out uniforms?" I asked my sister.

"Kk," she answered back. When we got to the last one, Joy didn't have one.

"Where is mine?" she asked. I looked in the box for her maroon tennis outfit. I pulled out the last uniform. It was doll-sized. I handed it to her.

"This can't be the last uniform!" she shouted.

"Whoops," I said sarcastically. She glared while my girls caught it all on video.

Near the end of practice, I got Ms. Robinson to let my girls out of practice a little earlier than normal for them to setup the second Lying Game prank, which involves a talking banana balloon, fake blood, a kitchen knife, police tape, an outline of a dead body, and an actress. Laurel says she found the actress on Craig's List.

When practice had ended, I quickly pulled Nina and Emma into one of the showers. Laurel quickly joined us while the other girls hid in the shower next to us.

"What's happening?" Nina asked. (A/N: If you have readThe Lying Game series then, yes. It is the pranks from the books.)

"Just watch," I told her. Police tape was surrounding Joy's gym locker. There was also fake blood splattered on the locker, andpooled on the floor. Did I mention there was an outline for a dead body close to the "blood". This is going to be hilarious.

Nina's POV

Omigosh! Is that a crime scene? A look of horror flashed across my face. Did Joy kill some one? I watched as Joy walked in. When she saw her gym locker, she dropped her bag in shock.

"What's going on?" she asked. A female police officer walked over to Joy.

"Is this your locker?" the police officer asked. Joy hesitated before answering.

"Umm... Y-yeah, it is," she stuttered.

"Open it! Right Now!" the officer shouted. Joy's hand was shaking really bad. So, bad that it took a couple tries for her to get it open.  
>When the locker was opened, the police officer pulled out a knife that was stained with blood at the tip. Then all of sudden, something popped out that made Joy scream. "That's bananas! That's bananas!" it was a talking banana balloon.<p>

The girls that were hidden in the shower, come out of hiding, leaving me hiding in the shower. Sutton smirked.

"Did you do this?" asked, glaring at them.

"This is just a warning of what we are capable of. You're already there. Isn't that right girls?" Sutton asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Tell you sister I need to see her," Joy snapped.

"Which one? I have three," Sutton retorted.

"You know which one I'm talking about," Joy snapped again. Joy turn around on her heels and stomped away.

"Joy! Be careful! Or you'll break a heal!" I heard Amber shout from down the hall. Amber was part of tennis team, too. I ran after Joy.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked her. She just gave me a "You Know What You Did" look.

"I saw you talking to Fabian, yesterday," she snarled.

"Oh! He asked a question about school. It was nothing," I told her. I mean technically, it wasn't lie.

"I don't believe you! For lying to me, I forbid you to go to the ball," she said angrily. Before I could protest, she stormed away.

Then, I ran as fast as I could to the band room. It's where I can express myself. The reason I got the scholarship was because of my music. I was working on one of my songs called Mean. It was inspired by Joy because of how she is always mean to me. For once in awhile, I was happy that I was letting my emotions out. I was starting to feel a bit better. I didn't care about Joy and I didn't care that I was gonna be late to the Sibuna Reunion. I was being me.

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I had to be reading AR books in my spare time for school. For those of you who don't know what AR is, it's accelerated reader. You have to read books and take test on them to find your accuracy. It's what my school does instead of book reports, I think. Please read and review.

-Cari xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah! I own HOA, and Justin Bieber is my boyfriend. Don't you just feel the sarcasm here.

Chapter 5- Lucy Johnson AKA Nina Martin Shhh... It's A Secret

The Day After The Sibuna Reunion

Nina's POV

It's around 2 P.M., and I'm home alone. Trudy went food shopping. T  
>Victor is out doing whatever Victors do, and the rest are out buying their outfits for the ball. The girls changed their minds about doing it last night because Amber's dad said that he'll raise her allowance if she tried to do better in school. So, Amber worked on her homework a bit harder.<p>

When I told her I couldn't go to the ball, she was a bit upset at first but she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Which is very strange because it is usually a very big deal for Amber.

I sat on my bed playing my music. Pretty soon I start playing Rolling In The Deep by Adele.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<p>

See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love remind you of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<p>

Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<p>

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>Rolling in the deep<p>

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
>You had my heart and soul<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>And you played it to the beat<p>

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
>Could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>Rolling in the deep<p>

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
>You had my heart and soul in your hand<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat<p>

When I had finished, I heard clapping. I looked up to find Laurel at the doorway holding two dresses.

"What are you doing here?" I asked blushing.

"I came back early from shopping. Oh, and here's your dress," she said handing me a dress.

"But I can't go to the dance," I told her.

"I know. Amber told me, but that doesn't mean Lucy Johnson can't go. Plus we need a singer, and you are a really good singer," she told me straight forward.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked clearly confused.

"It means you are a really good singer, and that you don't have to go as yourself. It's a masquerade. How else do you keep your identity a secret?" she explained.

"If Joy found out that I went to the dance she kill me, and this might not be an exaggeration," I told her.

"Oh, come on! You have to take a risk once in awhile. Plus, you might actually get to hang out with Fabian," she said smiling.

"I still don't know," I said sadly. She just gave me a look.

"You are going, even if I have to drag you by your hair," she said aggressively.

"Fine, I'll go. And I'll sing, too," I agreed reluctantly

"Good. Now let's look at your dress," she said dragging me over to the dress.

A/N: What do you guys think about this story? I want to know!

-Cari xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I disclaim it! As in either of the shows or book series.

Chapter 6- Prepping For The Ball

Nina's POV

Next Saturday, The Night Of The Ball

This morning, Joy went to the spa, and all to get ready for the ball. Then, she ame back to get her outfit on, but before she left she went looking for me.

What I did all day was getting ready for the ball. Charlotte, Madeline, Emma, Sutton, Laurel, and Amber helped me get ready, too. They did my nails, my hait, and my make-up.

Once we about all ready to go, Emma came back into the room with an envelope with a post-it note on it, which said:

Here is the list of chores that I expect to be done when I get back -Joy

I opened the envelope to find a really long list of stupid chores. Why does Joy have to be so mean.

"Give me that," Charlotte demanded, taking the note and envelope out of my hand. "Oh, that bitch!" she shouted as she passed the not around. All of them were pissed off because of the note.

"I'll be right back," Madeline told me as she walked out of the room with the note.

"Nina, I want you to wear this. Look familiar?" Laurel said to me as she handed me a locket, but not just any locket; my locket. The exact locker that Joy took from me.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, happily.

"When we were setting up the prank last week, I took it out of Joy's gym locker. I thought you might want it back. Emma and Sutton are wearing theirs, too," she informed me. I watch as Sutton and Emma pointed to thiers. Emma's had a light blue gem, and Sutton's had a red gem. It matched their dresses so well.

(A/N: Dresses are on Twitter, and the account name is on profile.)

"Thank you," I said embracing Laurel in a big hug. I quickly dug in my satchel for my mom's locket, which had a white gem. It matched her dress." Wear this," I said handing it to her.

"I can't. Isn't that your birth mother's?" she questioned. I nodded.

"And now, it's yours. I will always have her in this one," I pointed to the locket that was now around my neck. "Plus, I insist." She sighed.

"You're so stubborn," she said, reluctantly taking the locket, and placing it on her neck.

"Are we all ready to go now?" asked Amber excitedly. We all nodded. "Then, lets do this! We are going to walk in together then, about a minute later Nina will follow. Do you understand?" Amber instructed.

"Yep!" we all exclaimed. Amber smiled.

"Okay. Show time," Amber said smoothly. Now, I knew most definitely that this is going to be one interesting night.

A/N: What did you think? You like it? Sorry it took awhile. I was working on my other story No Ordinary Girls, which I finally posted another chapter. It been since forever ago that I posted a chapter. I also thought I should tell you there will be Fabina in the next chapter. Gotta go. Bye!  
>-Cari xxxxx<p> 


End file.
